icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:One Singular Sensation/Becky Season 1 Episode 5: Revelations and Boyfriends
This episode of Becky is all about...boyfriends. Ensue. What happens when Becky finds out about her boyfriends relationship with his ex-girlfriend? What happens when Alica starts dating a guy from LA, but won't tell anybody anything about him, not even his name? You're going to find out soon, on Becky. (THE OPENING CREDITS FOR THIS EPISODE HAVE BEEN REPLACED WITH A MONKEY HITTING A GUITAR WITH A BANANA) '----' *Becky comes home looking very excited* "Reason! Reason!" *Reason looked up from his newspaper* "Yes?" "Guess what! You know what I'll just tell you what's up and it's not my butt but what is up is the fact that I DON'T NEED TO GO TO THE BUSINESS TRIP IN ALASKA ANYMORE! I get to spend this weekend with you! Isn't that exciting!" A lump rose in Reason's throat. He remembered the plans with Jerky he had made this weekend, and it was too late to cancel, since she had flushed her phone down the toilet and he had no means of contacting her. "Are...are you sure!" "Yes I'm sure! Now i get to spend the whole weekend with you! Isn't that great" *Reason gives a look of horror over Becky's shoulder into the camera* ---- Alica texted Yoshi, who was currently in Bermuda with his new mermaid girlfriend, Zaphne. (She had red hair btw). Alica: Omg I have a new boyfriend Yoshi: Who Alica: I can't tell you his name Yoshi: Um why u flubbernugget?? Alica; Iz secret (sh) ---- Asuna opened her freezer. "Oh eff no" she said, closing the freezer. "Um Poptart..." She said, calling to her roommate, "Why is there nothing but spaghetti sauce in the freezer?" Poptart walked up to her, "Once upon a time, I helped a man find sauce at the grocery store...and ever then I've been inspired...By'' sauce...All kinds of sauce! There are so many sauces in the world, too many to count too many to eat just too many! And they're all so different, and so original and so delicious and so important, I just need to find as many as I can! What would the world be like without sauce? Do you get where I'm coming from?" Asuna turned away. "I'm moving in with my sister." ---- Becky returned home Friday night and found reason sitting with a bag. "Swiggity swag what's in the bag" He turned, astonished by her presence. He knocked the bag off the table. "Ummm what bag?" Becky looked confused for a second, and then returned to normal. "Hmm. The bag seems to have disappeared. I must be imagining things." She sat down across the table from reason. "So, I was thinking-" SUDDENLY JERKY BARGED IN THE FRONT DOOR "HEY REASON ARE YOU READY FOR OUR SEX(noices becky)--------------XY NERD DRAWING CONTEST." Becky crossed her arms and looked at both of them. "I'm suspcious." "Well, Becky," Reason got up and walked over to his girlfriend, "Jerky and I were planning to have a nerd drawing contest, but when you announced that you were not going on your business trip I didn't want to cancel on her and make her feel bad. I guess I just forgot to tell you lol woops." Becky glared at him, "You're a terrible drawer." "I've been practicing!" "Actually, he's been cheating on you with me." Piped in Jerky. "Bye," she said, running out. Becky turned back to Reason, hurt and anger in her eyes. '''Beckkkyy' ---- Yeah I know, not very happy ending to the show this week. But stay tuned for next week! Becky meets up with her sister Asuna, Yoshi's old date returns, and Alica reveals the true identity of her boyfriend. See ya later on Becky! Category:Blog posts